


Let's Get Down to Business (for no ulterior motive whatsoever i promise)

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Drugs, Intrulogical, M/M, References to Drugs, brief moceit, brief prinxiety, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, mentions of animal death, platonic dukexiety - Freeform, remus is being a sneaky boy, remus makes innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: The sides enjoy one of the most smoothly productive and on schedule day of their lives because of... Remus?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Let's Get Down to Business (for no ulterior motive whatsoever i promise)

“Get away! I need to focus, oh brother my bother,” Roman threw a balled-up leaf of paper with a dozen scribbled out ideas at the intruding side.

“Actually, Ro, that’s why I’m here. You need to focus. Get it done or I won’t leave,” Remus smirked, tapping his fingers on Roman’s desk. He had popped up from behind the desk, disrupting everything by shoving it away from the wall to make room for him to squat there like an unhelpful disembodied bust.

“That’s pretty difficult with you staring at me,” Roman whined.

“Well then start bouncing ideas off me. It’s like the rubber duck principle, right? Only this rubber fuck can talk back and tell you when your idea is stupid,” Remus grinned, folding his arms and laying his head down like a mustachioed pinup. 

“Alright, alright! You can stay. Just, get out from behind there your knees are touching my legs and it’s weird,” Roman conceded, snapping to conjure a stool for Remus. Remus grinned and obliged, scooting the stool loudly so he was in a position to read over Roman’s shoulder. At first, Roman continued to work silently, scribbling down video ideas and mulling them over. Remus would interject with suggestions about things Roman had written, ways to expand on ideas or rejecting ones that Roman had to admit he already felt less than sure about. Soon, Roman was thinking out loud and discussing ideas with Remus, only writing down the best ones.

Roman was shocked to find that even with Remus there, he finished a whole hour earlier than usual, actually making it to lunch before the meeting. Silence emanated from the other sides gathered around the table as both Roman and Remus came down together, joking about one of the sillier premises they’d come up with together. Roman almost never made it to lunch on work days.

“Roman, you’re done already?” Logan quirked an eyebrow, breaking the silence as he was the most surprised of all sides. 

“Yeah, Remus helped out and it actually went really quickly,” Roman grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “What’s cooking?”

"Is it meth?" Remus asked gleefully.

"No chicken feed, but I did make chicken tenders!" Patton replied almost as gleefully. 

Logan gawked at Patton, "Patton, where did you-" Patton interrupted him with a wink.

“Roman, are you sure that letting Remus help was a good idea?” Virgil asked warily, hoping that light creativity hadn’t let any inappropriate ideas slip through.

“Actually, I think it was a great idea! Thank you, Remus,” Roman gave his brother an exceptionally rare smile and everyone else at the table stared agape at the twins.

“What can I say, it worked. Roman is on time for lunch and the idea meeting with Joan should go a lot more smoothly without Prince Charmless brainstorming and stalling his way through it,” Remus smirked and climbed up onto the middle of the table, grabbing food from wherever he could reach. Virgil was the only one prepared for this possibility and had grabbed his plate and drink before leaning back his chair on to two legs. Roman simply kept eating, stabbing at Remus with his fork if he reached for a piece Roman definitely wanted for himself. Things quickly settled down when Janus slunk down to the kitchen to sneak a plate for himself, giving Remus a glare that slowed him down.

After lunch, Patton, Logan, and Roman went to contribute to the meeting, but Remus grabbed Virgil by the shoulder. The anxious side quickly shook him off with a distrustful glare.

“What?”

“Come on let’s go, ghost in the mind palace," Remus grabbed Virgil's shoulders again, forcing him towards the dark sides' part of the mindscape.

After much protesting and a few ill-advised bites, Remus managed to wrangle Virgil into his room and lock the door. Virgil hissed as Remus turned on the television and GameCube system.

"What the fuck, dukey? Why am I being held prisoner?"

"Sadly, not to fuck you so get your mind out of the gutter. I want to play Crystal Chronicles and I need a healer," Remus smiled sweetly, holding out a controller to Virgil.

Virgil's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "if  _ this _ isn't about fucking, who  _ are _ you trying to fuck?"

"Shhhhh just play with me? Like old times?" Virgil couldn’t help but smile at the memories of video game marathons they'd had in the past.

Virgil grabbed the controller and they quickly fell into a familiar rhythm of play, jabbing each other with elbows and joking about the dated animations and silly dialog boxes. Before he knew it, Patton was calling them both of them for dinner.

"Ooh looks like the meeting went quickly!" Remus jumped up, knocking over the tv. Virgil stood and the two of them walked out to the common area together, trash-talking each other’s playing.

Roman raised an eyebrow, starting to get suspicious of Remus making an effort to get along with others. Patton smiled while setting an extra place at the table for Remus.

Logan however looked bothered. He kept checking his watch, absolutely stunned and pleasantly surprised that the day's schedule was running unusually smoothly. He smiled and adjusted his tie, glancing around the room and hoping some side would notice how well he'd planned the day.

Remus took a seat next to Logan, "how's it going, Specs?"

"Thank you for asking, Remus. Today has been perfectly punctual and on schedule for once and I for one am thrilled," Logan beamed.

"Ah, so the meeting with Joan went well without Virgil making a fuss about sharing Roman's ideas?" Remus grinned, grabbing a napkin and tearing off a corner with his teeth.

"Hey! I only veto the really stupid and embarrassing ideas!" Virgil snapped from the kitchen counter.

"Now kiddos, let's not start fighting now. It's been a good day! Thomas is feeling really good about himself and we don't need anyone ruining that," Patton admonished the two, patting Virgil on the knee to gain access to the silverware drawer.

Dinner went much smoother than lunch without Remus stealing everyone's food. Janus even stayed to converse with Patton and Roman after grabbing his own plate.

After cleaning up the meal together, all the sides gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

"Well, I think we need to watch Hunchback of Notre Dame- it's a classic and has beautiful imagery!" Roman was practically filibustering the others into agreeing with his choice.

"We don't  _ need _ to watch anything, Princey. Why can't we watch something like Death Note?" Virgil interjected. Patton winced but said nothing.

"I vote we watch March of the Penguins. Educational and  _ cute _ for those of you who care about that," Logan added, sipping his coffee.

"Penguins do sound cute. And not scary…" Patton added.

"You know that March of the Penguins is a documentary; birds die, Padre," Roman countered.

"Why not something a bit more artful and intellectual like Rope? No animal deaths," Janus spoke up, sipping from a wine glass.

"Yeah, no animal deaths but murder is okay?" Virgil retorted.

" _ Well I think so _ ," Janus replied.

"Of course you do." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"So then let's vote!"

"No, you always rig the vote to get your way, Roman!"

"I do not!"

"This would be easier to decide if you all just listened to me this time. A documentary would be an excellent choice. Animals die in nature all the time and I do not understand why we would avoid such realities."

"Do you all always get along so  _ well _ ?"

"I mean whatever you all pick is fine," Patton mumbled, hugging his mug of hot chocolate close to his chest.

"Ah, cut the bullshit, everybody. Patton, you don't like any of these options, do you? What do you want to watch?" Remus cut off the other sides' bickering. They all looked at him expectantly as he nodded to Patton encouragingly.

"I want to watch Matilda!" Patton blurted out. It was quiet for a moment before the suggestion was met with a round of approvals. Remus nodded happily, snuggling into the nearest side which happened to be Logan. Logan, surprisingly, did not object to the invasion of his personal space, earning both of them a sideways glance from Janus.

As the credits scrolled across the tv screen, Roman and Virgil each said goodnight and wandered off towards the bedrooms, just far enough apart to be suspicious. 

"Ey-oh," Remus giggled, "they think they're so slick."

"Wha?" Patton looked up from his nest of blankets on the floor with a wide yawn.

"Oh  _ they _ haven't been subtle about their intentions at all," Janus smirked, staring at Remus and Logan. Sometime during the movie they had shifted places so that Logan was curled up on Remus' lap, glasses askew on his face.

"Hey Pops, isn't it time for bed?" Remus asked Patton. The other side just nodded and collapsed into his nest. Janus shook his head, standing from the couch and cleaning up cups and mugs from around the living room.

"That's right, take care of your boyfriend, Double D. I'll take care of mine," Remus winked as Janus bent down to scoop up Patton from the floor. The faint flush on his human cheek intensified as Patton sleepily smiled and wrapped his arms around Janus' neck.

"Very well, yours was a very interesting strategy today, Remus. Good night," Janus smirked, carrying Patton off towards the moral side's room.

"You have a boyfriend, Remus?" Logan spoke, twisting so he was looking up at the creative side.

"Oops, I didn't think you were awake to hear that, Lolo," Remus grinned down at the logical side.

Logan sat up and straightened his glasses. Remus sat fidgeting with the pillow in his lap, not able to bring himself to make eye contact with Logan. 

"Today has been… incredibly satisfying. My schedule was adhered to and for once everyone got everything done with minimal disruptions. And that was your doing, wasn't it?" Logan smiled, blushing with satisfaction.

Remus looked up, "anything for you, Nerd Daddy. I might have heard you have a thing for deadlines being met…" 

"Ah, and you expected that having everything go smoothly and on time today would quote unquote 'put me in the mood'?" Logan made actual finger quotes and Remus blushed, mumbling rather than answering. "Your hypothesis was correct, although if you wanted to experiment further you should really just ask me."

"So I did good?" 

"Exceptionally." 

"Can we  _ experiment _ more now?"

"I wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste."

"Your room or mine?"

"Mine."

"Yesssssss!" Remus pumped a fist in the air, allowing Logan to stand from the couch and pull him towards his room.

Mission Status: Success


End file.
